


can't find paradise on the ground

by wrnkledtime



Series: to the end of the world [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Angst, Magic Healing, OUAT season 5, angsty fluff, cs ff, ouat 5x15, post 5x14, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrnkledtime/pseuds/wrnkledtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"d'you think we'll manage to fly one day?"<br/>"we could certainly try."</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't find paradise on the ground

Killian Jones thought he knew magic. He’s seen countless of things - fairies, monsters, wars, princes and princesses, things that he never thought he’d see, things out of storybooks that shouldn’t be real but are - by the gods, how is this real?

He wonders what kind of magic it took for Emma to find him. He stares at her, blinking to refocus his gaze on her golden tresses of hair and the worn cracks in her red leather jacket. The swelling of his left eye causes the side of his head to throb, and he winces uncomfortably as slivers of sunlight stream in through the dust-covered curtains.

“Sit down,” Emma coaxes gently as she reappears at his side. Her arm loops through his easily as she guides him to the couch. “Let me look at you.”

Killian senses the tension in her shoulders, the worried expression in her eyes that she’s trying her best to mask, all for his sake. He sits down painfully, suppressing a cry as the bones in his body protest against his every movement. He feels weary and old, and he sighs as Emma eases a cushion against his back.

He takes in her slender hands and her nimble fingers, and he suddenly craves her touch. Since reuniting with her, he hasn’t been able to properly return the affectionate touches that she’s randomly provided him, putting him at ease despite the heaviness of his heart.

“Sure you want to?” Killian jokes, opting for a playful response to rid of the perturbed frown that mars Emma’s features. “Hades sort of knocked the handsome out of me.”

Emma’s gaze softens, her eyes searching his face as she reaches up to brush stray locks of his hair away from the drying blood on his forehead. His eyes flutter shut in ease as the warmth of her touch lingers on his skin. Sensing that her touch is providing him some sort of comfort, Emma twines her arm around his neck gently before splaying her fingers across the cool skin of his neck. Her thumb rubs little circles against his skin, and Killian’s head lolls against the cushions of the couch. He opens his eyes as he senses her shifting closer, and he takes in her little smile, the barely-there dimples against the softness of her skin, and it’s suddenly a little easier to breathe.

“No one’s that powerful.” Emma states a matter-of-factly, and Killian does his best to not wince outwardly as his eyebrows furrow in confusion. Her words linger in the air and Killian watches distractedly as she brushes her hand across his neck and moves upwards, cleaning up his bloodied scars and bruises with the gentle warmth of her magic. She grips his chin in her free hand, spreading her fingers out across his skin and scratching her fingertips through his stubble. Her eyes twinkle as he sighs and leans in closer towards her.

“Ready?” She inquires as she holds her free hand over his face. Killian nods once, feeling completely at ease against her. Emma’s eyes focus in concentration as she glides her hand through the air just above his face, and Killian’s eyes screw shut slightly under her ministrations as he feels his skin tighten and tingle, the wounds closing themselves up and disappearing. “There,” Emma breathes out, her hands cupping his face before she combs her fingers through his properly parted hair. Killian breathes in deeply, grateful for the lack of twinges of pain against his ribs that he had felt beforehand. “Handsome as ever.” Emma finishes with a smile.

Killian nuzzles the side of his face against her palm as he senses her hesitation. He presses a kiss to her skin, hoping that his affection will communicate the words that he’s choosing to leave unspoken, but is all too aware that she already knows. She smiles at him, her eyes watery before she blinks the tears away. He knows that she’s trying to find some light amongst the neverending darkness by keeping things gentle and light hearted, and his heart soars at her sentiments.

“Thank you,” Killian says as he leans his forehead against hers. Emma glimpses up at him through her dark lashes and he smiles softly down at her, nudging their noses together playfully. They need this - this slight overdose of playful touches and gentle bouts of affection to make up for all of the time that they had lost - they both need to know that it’s okay, that they’ll make it out of this together, just as they always do. “I had no idea that you found me so handsome.” Killian teases. “I should’ve known that you’re unable to resist my charms, no matter how hard you tried to deny it.”

Emma pulls back and away from him, her arms falling to circle his neck as she stares at him incredulously. She lets out a laugh - a beautiful, bright, and broken laugh - before she muffles the sound against his shoulder. Killian brushes his fingers through her hair, mesmerized by the softness of the strands as she cuddles further into his side and sniffs against his collarbone.

She sits back up to face him, wiping at her eyes quickly before smiling genuinely at him. His fingers reach up to trace at the tear tracks, and his heart constricts out of love and understanding as their eyes search each other.

“Now who’s the impossible one?” Emma says, her words laced with mirth. “You’re never going to let me live this down, are you.”

Killian grins, the feeling in his chest uncomparable to any sort of joy he’s ever felt in all his life, and his grip involuntarily tightens around her hips.

“That’s the plan,” he finally responds. Taking in her smile and the rosy hue against her cheeks, he leans forward to press his lips against her neck and reaches to hug her fully. She reciprocates his hug and he feels her hands clasp together around his back without hesitancy. “Thank you for coming to find me.” He says, hesitating only slightly as fights his internal conflict and whirlwind of contradicting emotions inside his head.

His words come out muffled against the warmth of her skin and the fabric of her sweater, and Emma cards her fingers through his hair before urging him upwards to face her. She shakes her head, her smile small as she presses a lingering kiss against his lips. He chases after the softness of her lips, the sensation alighting him up from the inside out with relief and joy.

“You brought me home once,” Emma says, her eyes following her own fingers as she she traces the charms of his necklace. Finally, her gaze catches onto his. “I’m here to do the same.”

“I was hoping it’d be you,” Killian thinks out loud, and he’s unable to suppress a chuckle at the grin that curves across Emma’s lips as she recalls the first time that he had uttered those words to her all those years ago.

“I can’t lose you,” she reminds him, and he smiles against her hair as he pulls her back in for another little hug.

“D’you think we’ll manage to fly one day?” Killian asks randomly. Emma hums in question. “We’ve made it to the Underworld, who knows what else is in store for us.”

“We could certainly try,” Emma responds, smiling knowingly as she looks at him. “Besides, we can’t find paradise on the ground, can we?”


End file.
